Progeniture
by KuroiMamba
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire de l'enfant qui aurait du être celui de la paix et du bonheur, fruit de l'union du héros et du mangemort repenti. Venez déguster son goût de la destruction... Et ses sublimes yeux gris. [SlashAngst]


« **Progéniture** »

* * *

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers Potterien et les personnages qui y sont rattachés sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède que l'histoire et le personnage principal de cette fiction, à savoir Nith.

**N/a :** Pour mon « grand » retour, je vous propose ce qui devrait être une petite deux parties hors prologue, totalement expérimentale. Evidemment, cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas continuer mes autres fictions, laissées à l'abandon depuis un an maintenant. Je reviens, le cœur plus lourd encore, pour vous toturer, toujours…

Cette fiction est basée sur les premières paroles de la chanson « J'veux du nucléaire » de Damien Saez.

* * *

- Prologue -

_Enfant d'une génération ratée_  
_Qui pensait qu'à rêver  
__De drapeau blanc…_

_Moi j'veux du nucléaire,  
__J'veux du sexe et du sang,  
__Des bombes dans leurs lèvres même si je ne suis qu'un enfant…_

« Pose ça immédiatement Nith. Je ne te le répèterai pas… »

La petite tête aux cheveux d'ében posa délicatement la baguette magique brulante sur le sol, le regard ébahi. Pourquoi son père semblait-il au bord de la crise de nerfs ?

« Merci mon ange… » souffla l'adulte en se ruant sur la baguette pour la remettre sur l'immense desserte de verre, prenant bien soin de l'enfermer à l'aide d'un sortilège de protection.

« Merci mon ange. » répéta-t-il alors d'une voix plus ferme à l'intention de l'enfant, qui demeurait posé sur son petit postérieur, les yeux en l'air et grand ouverts, plongé dans la plus grande incompréhension.

Draco se retourna. Le petit animal gisait dans sa cage, le dos au sol, les quatres pattes tendues raides vers le plafond d'ardoise noire. Son poil semblait terni, ses yeux étaient révulsés. Bien que ne voulant pas se l'avouer, l'ancien mangemort n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était mort.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, ce qu'il était sur le point de faire le répugnait. Mais il savait que c'était indispensable. Et il fit de nouveau face à l'enfant, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Nith. Je t'interdis, je t'interdis, tu entends ? Je t'interdis de toucher à cet objet. J'ignore de quelle façon tu l'as pris, mais surtout, ne le refais jamais. Jamais. »

Et il mima ses paroles, faisant briller un halo rouge vif autour de la baguette et donnant une petite tape sur la main du garçon. Il savait bien que les gros yeux fâchés avaient fait leur effet, et pensait que son fils n'avait probablement compris que les gestes et pas les mots. Mais ce qu'il vit au fond des yeux de l'enfant alors qu'il le prenait dans les bras pour l'emmener se coucher le terrifia.

De la révolte. De la frustration. De la haine.

oooo

Laissant la clé sur la porte qu'il refermait derrière lui, Harry pénétra son grand appartement londonien avec un sourire franc plaqué sur le visage. Cette effroyable journée était enfin terminée, et l'idée de passer la soirée avec les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde le réjouissait sincèrement.

D'un mouvement de bras, il fit tomber sa lourde robe d'hiver, et trop préssé de rejoindre le salon, il la laissa à même le sol. Mais il réalisa très vite que les cris joyeux qui emplissaient habituellement l'appartement à cette heure du début de soirée avaient disparu.

« Dray ? Nith… ? » apella-t-il en se dirigeant vers les pièces de vie. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, ainsi que la cuisine, la salle à manger, et la petite salle de jeu. La porte de la chambre de Nith était entrouverte. Il était donc couché.

« Dray…. ? » murmura alors le papa, soucieux de ne pas réveiller son bambin.

« Je suis dans mon bain, Harry. »

La voix était très étouffée, transmise par baguette depuis l'extension magique de l'appartement : la « suite parentale », comme l'appelait Draco. Le brun appliqua sa main sur la porte dessinée à même la paroi, qui s'évanouit pour le laisser entrer. Une à une, il descendit les vingt-quatre marches translucides et pénétra dan son immense chambre. Il jeta ses vêtements sur le lit immaculé et courut jusqu'à la baignoire, dissimulée derrière un mur de verre.

Telle une piscine creusée, la baignoire de béton argenté, peu profonde, s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Comme à son habitude, Draco y avait semé quelques pétales magiques, qui brillaient d'une lumière bleutée à la surface du bain fumant.

Le blond était adossé au bord, un livre lévitant devant ses yeux couleur d'orage. Harry fit le tour du bassin, s'assit sur le sol chauffé et et entoura ses bras autour des épaules de son homme, qui fit disparaître le livre alors que le brun se blotissait dans sa nuque.

« Bonsoir… » souffla Potter.

Sa réponse fut un baiser sauvage, Draco s'étant retourné pour l'attirer à lui, le plongeant brutalement dans l'eau chaude.

« Bonsoir, » finit quand même par dire Malfoy alors que le Sauveur prenait place à ses côtés, ébrouant ses cheveux, « ta journée a été bonne.. ? »

« Non. Horrible. Des mourants partout. Des cris d'agonie. Du sang… »

Les pupilles du brun s'écarquillaient en même temps que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, prenant peu à peu le pas sur l'émeraude de ses iris. Draco posa une main rassurante sur son torse doré et chatouilla du bout du nez ses lèvres purpurines gonflées par la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

« Ca va aller. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amour.

« Oui. Et toi… ? Ca a été avec Nith… ? »

En prononçant cette phrase, le regard d'Harry alla systématiquement se poser sur la vasque grise qui trônait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sous le miroir, qui était encadré de plantes grimpantes dans lesquelles habitaient les lueurs bleues des lucioles qui servaient d'éclairage, reposait une petite sphère de cristal, et à l'intérieur, le visage de son fils endormi.

« Plus ou moins… Tu veux bien qu'on en discute plus tard, s'il te plaît… ? » répondit le serpentard en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que te contrarier mettrait un terme à mes projets cochons… »

« Dray… » tenta de protester Harry en sentant la chaleur gagner son bas ventre, « dis moi au moins si c'est grave… »

« Je ne sais pas encore… » lui sussura le blond en fixant ses yeux rendus translucides par le désir dans le regard émeraude déjà trouble.

Et il appuya ses lèvres fines sur la bouche entrouverte de l'objet de ses envies.

La nuit commençait à peine.

oooo

A demi enroulé dans une serviette, perdu dans les draps de soie blancs, Harry Potter luttait désespérément contre le sommeil post coïtal. L'agréable chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps botti contre celui, encore humide, d'un Draco Malfoy tout juste sorti du bain était une sensation incomparable dont il aurait souhaité profiter des heures, plongé dans l'insouciance.

Mais les paroles de son amant quelques heures plus tôt le tracassaient trop pour cela.

« Dray… »

La forme à ses côtés, également enroulée dans une serviette, bougea à peine en emettant un grognement sourd.

« Dray, » répéta Harry un peu plus fort, ses doigts entremêlés dans les mèches blondes encore mouillées, « ne t'endors pas… »

« Pourquoi ça… ? » demanda doucement le sepentard en se rapprochant.

« Parce que je veux savoir de quoi tu parlais quand tu as dit que ça ne s'était pas bien passé ce soir… avec Nith… »

A ces mots, Draco sembla émerger brutalement et s'assit au bord du lit. Il saisit la sphère qu'il avait porté sur sa table de chevet, et y observa l'enfant, qui semblait toujours dormir profondément, durant de longues minutes, avant de répondre.

« Ce soir, il est arrivé quelquechose. Je n'arrive pas à en déterminer la gravité, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas objectif… Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que c'était… inquiétant. »

« Quoi… ? Je t'en prie dis moi… » supplia presque Harry qui s'était assis à son tour.

« Je… je ne sais pas comment, mais Nith a pris la baguette de Voldemort sur la desserte et… »

« Quoi ?! Mais… mais elle est sous protection elle… elle est constemment ensorcelée… »

« Je sais. Mais il faut croire qu'il est le digne fils de son père… »

« Tu parles duquel ? »

« De toi évidemment. »

« Quoi ?! Je… ! … Bref. Ce n'est pas le sujet, mais crois moi j'y reviendrai… Bon, c'est effectivement inquiétant, soit le sort de protection est défaillant, mais j'en doute, soit… »

« Non Harry. Ce n'est pas ça qui est inquiétant. Ce n'est pas Seulement ça. J'étais à la cuisine quand il s'en est emparé, je n'ai pas pu voir comment il s'y est pris. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis entré dans le salon, il la brandissait vers le petit rat que lui a offert Hermione. »

« Ah. Et… Et alors… il voulait peut-être changer sa couleur, le faire voler ? »

« Non, Harry, il voulait qu'il cesse de couiner… »

« Peut-être… Mais quelle importance, il ne l'a pas tué que je sache… »

Draco baissa les yeux et fixa les draps froissés. Il avait envie de pleurer tant il connaissait les conséquences de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il ne se laisserait pas aller à cela. Harry allait avoir besoin de lui.

« Harry… J'ai voulu saisir la baguette, mais il était trop tard. Un éclair... un éclair vert en est sorti. Et le rat est mort. »

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, le brun eut pour réflexe de se lever et de se ruer sur la sphère transparente. Il regarda leur fils, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Il le regarda et déclara, en criant presque :

« Dray, il n'a que deux ans et demi, il ne connaît pas le moindre sort impardonnable, il sait à peine comment changer un A rouge en B jaune, comment veux tu… ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » souffla le blond, dépité, « mais je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Le rat était mort. »

Harry reposa la sphère de surveillance. Evidemment, il se refusait à y croire. Son bébé ne pouvait pas avoir tué. C'était strictement impossible. Il parlait à peine, comment aurait-il pu... ?

« Dray, est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'as entendu... ? Dire les mots... ? »

« Non. Il n'a rien prononcé. » répondit le blond.

« Alors pourquoi ce serait lui ? » interrogea le Sauveur, voyant là une solution évidente. Et rassurante, bien sûr.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi dans la pièce ? »

« Ecoute, ça va te paraître dingue mais c'est peut-être juste une reminiscence de la baguette de Voldemort... ? Je veux dire... un réflexe magique ? Une action de la baguette elle-même... ? »

Draco ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières apparut immédiatement le regard de Nith lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Les mêmes yeux gris acier que lui, animés par la haine. Ces mêmes yeux qui rendaient pour lui l'explication de Harry inconcevable. Mais il savait que s'il en parlait à son amant, il ne voudrait pas le croire.

« Je ne pense pas... mais peut-être... » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'inviter Harry à se recoucher.

Le brun se blottit dans ses bras et se laisse très rapidement emporter par le sommeil, non sans un « je t'aime » glissé dans le cou. Avant de le rejoindre, Draco caressa d'une main la sphère de surveillance. Nith semblait serein... ce qui n'était pas le cas, à ce moment là, de ses deux papas.

* * *

Voilà, c'est mon nouveau bébé, c'est le cas de le dire. Je ne prévois que deux chapitres après ce prologue, mais vu que j'ai été absente beaucoup trop longtemps, je vais faire ma timorée et attendre les retours avant de les publier. Selon ce que vous en pensez, je promets la suite dans une à deux semaines maxi.

Et pour les impatients, Urgences Médicales IV ne saurait tarder...

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année...

KM.


End file.
